Julie Robinson/Martin
Julie Martin (Nee Robinson) was a character in Neighbours from Episode 1 - 18 March 1985 to October that year, before appearing again in 1992-1994, last appearing in Episode 2251 - 3 October 1994. She was originally played by Vikki Blanche in 1985 before Julie Mullins took over in 1992, playing her until 1994. Julie fell from a building at a murder mysery weekend, leaving her husband Philip Martin a widower and daughter Hannah Martin without a mother. Julie was the half sister of Paul Robinson, Scott Robinson and Lucy Robinson. She always thought she was the daughter of Jim Robinson but once he died, she found that her mother Anne Robinson was the product of a rape and Julie's real dad was Roger Bannon. Biography Backstory Julie Robinson was born on the 29th April 1965, the daughter of married woman Anne Robinson and Roger Bannon who had raped Anne while her husband, and also Roger's employee Jim Robinson was away on business. Anne told Jim the truth and he later agreed to raise Julie as his own, and hide the truth from her. Julie worked in a bank and developed a gossipy interfering side. 1985-1986 In 1985 Julie Robinson showed her disapproval of her fathers relationship with Anna Rossi. Jim gave Anna his late wife's wedding ring and Julie slapped Anna. Jim reprimanded Julie harshly. Julie began dating Philip Martin as he worked at the local bank. In October 1985, they left Ramsay Street. Several residents were relieved to see the interfering woman leave. Julie and Philip later married and had a daughter Hannah Martin. She was stepmother to Michael Martin and Debbie Martin, Phillip's children by his late wife Loretta Martin. In 1992, they heard of the death of Todd Landers and decided to visit Ramsay Street again after 7 years. 1992-1994 Julie and her husband Phillip returned to Ramsay Street in 1992 after 7 years away. They attended Todd's funeral and decided to move back to Ramsay Street. Most people who had lived there in 1985 when she first left had moved away. The Martin's moved into No 32 Ramsay Street. Gossipy Julie still liked interfering in the businesses of other Ramsay Street residents. Her stepson Michael Martin planned a plot to kill Julie, and started playing mind games with her, like saying she had just poured a cup of coffee at breakfast when she had not yet done so. Michael was later arrested but Hannah took the blame for him. A rift develops between Philip and Julie after she refuses to let Michael back into the house. In April 1993, Julie's father Jim Robinson died of a heart attack. Julie was devastated. One time she was reading through her fathers old letters and was shocked to find that Jim was not her real father. She was the result of a rape when Jim's boss Roger Bannon had raped Anne Robinson in 1963 revised to 1964. Julie tried to track Roger down and found he had died. Julie clashes with her new neighbours, the Lim family. One time she said she was going back to school, at 30 years old but she dropped out after cheating. Phil and Julie's marriage is tested somewhat due to Michael. In October 1994, Philip and Julie's marriage was failing and they were both having many rows. Helen Daniels thought Julie needed help. Phil and Julie agreed to attend a murder mystery weekend but Julie was more interested in making their marriage work. However a real death occurred, that of Julie herself. Cheryl Stark found her dead on the lawn at the bottom of a tower in the hotel. Philip is distraught but is arrested under suspicion of muder but when Debbie has flashbacks to the night of Julie's death she reveals that Julie had been drinking heavily and fell to her death. Philip is then cleared of murder. Memorable info Birthday: 29 April 1965 Died: 3 October 1994 (Aged 29) Family Father Roger Bannon, Jim Robinson, Mother Anne Robinson Siblings Roger Bannon Jnr (Half, same father), Paul Robinson, Scott Robinson, Jill Ramsay, Lucy Robinson (all half, same mother), Glen Donnelly(adoptive half brother) Grandfathers Bill Daniels ,James Robinson Grandmothers '''Helen Daniels , Bess Robinson ’’’ Great GrandFather Sam Robinson '''Great Grandmothers Gloria Simpson Spouse '''Philip Martin (1985-1994) '''Children Hannah Martin (1983) Stepchildren Michael Martin, Debbie Martin Great Aunts '''Laura Dennison , Gwen Simpson '''Nieces - Amy Robinson, Elle Robinson, Madison Robinson, Kate Ramsay, Harry Ramsay, Sophie Ramsay, Annie Robinson-Pappas Nephews - Robert Robinson, Cameron Robinson, Daniel Robinson, Leo Tanaka, David Tanaka 'Second Cousin 'Nikki Dennison Gallery Untitled.png|Julie in 1985. 153-7.png|Julie with Philip Martin, Michael Martin and Debbie Martin in Episode 153 - 16 October 1985 Julie2.png|Julie in 1994. julie1.png|Julie in Episode 1815 - 20 November 1992 julie3.png|Julie with Helen Daniels in 1993. Martinfamily.png 2081-20.png|Julie with Helen Daniels in Episode 2081 - 7 February 1994. 2150-5.png|Julie with Philip Martin in Episode 2150 - 13 May 1994. 2251-12.png|Julie's final appearance (via flashback) in Episode 2251 - 3 October 1994 See also *Julie Martin - List of appearances *Robinson Family Tree *The Robinson Family Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 1994. Category:Original characters. Category:Robinson family. Category:Martin family. Category:Secretaries. Category:Newsagents. Category:Neighbours bad girls. Category:Neighbours gossips. Category:1964 births. Category:1986 marriages. Category:1994 deaths. Category:Residents of 26 Ramsay Street. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Daniels family. Category:Residents of 32 Ramsay Street.